1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to suspension technology, and particularly, to a self-adjustment suspension apparatus for suspending built-in equipment in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Built-in equipment, such as a built-in projector or a built-in camera, may be installed within an electronic device to provide a supplementary function for the electronic device. For example, a built-in projector may be installed within a monitor or a keyboard used in a meeting room. The projector displays images used in conducting the meeting onto a screen, so that all the attendees can easily view the contents of the images.
To ensure a better projection effect, a projecting axis of the projector needs to have a predetermined angle with respect to the horizontal. However, the built-in projector is normally fixed in the electronic device with screws. Therefore when a position of the electronic device is changed, the projecting axis of the projector may deviate from an original alignment, whereby the angle between the projecting axis and the horizontal changes. This may result in distortion of the projected images.
What is needed is to provide a means that can overcome the above-described limitations.